Snow Yamis
by SnoPaws
Summary: Just a bunch of random fluff. Yami, Yugi and Bakura get into a snowball fight. I think I'll make Joey join in--and Seto should come in somewhere. More chapters if you like and review! .


Note: Jade is my original character, made especially for Kura-boy (the yami). She appears in many of my stories. This is just a bunch of random fluff I thought up one day when I was bored.

_Snow And An Angry Bakura_

"It's snowing, Yami!" Yugi cried, rushing around, trying to clothe himself in the appropriate apparel for outdoor play and eat his Pop Tart all at the same time.

Suddenly, a loud whoop was heard from upstairs, and Jade came sliding down the banister. "Mornin', Yugi! Yami!" she yelled, running through the kitchen and out of the door.

"Shoot! I wanted to be the first one in the snow," Yugi mumbled, hurrying after the girl.

"Stupid, bloody, freezing, romantic-morning-ruining snow..." a very grouchy Bakura muttered savagely, slowly tramping into the living room, and switching to descriptive curses in ancient Egyptian. His long snow-white hair was tousled and matted, and there were dark circles under his smoldering brown eyes. Curling up on the couch, he pulled the comforter he had been carrying up over his head.

Yami smirked from where he was sitting at the other end of the couch, and snagged a corner of Bakura's comforter.

"I thought she'd be zonked after last night... was looking forward to spending all morning with 'er..." Yami heard the other yami snarl under his breath.

"Did you stay up rather late last night, baka no tomb robber?" Yami asked innocently, raising, what Yugi called, his "dignified eyebrow".

Bakura yanked the blanket off of his head to glare at the young Pharaoh out of glazed and glassy eyes. "...urusei, bakamono no Pharaoh..." he growled, begore burrowing under the blanket again. "It's so _cold_ here in Domino City."

Yami rolled his amethyst eyes. "We're not in the Sahara any more, genius."

"Nobody aske _you_, you spoiled brat," Bakura spat, glaring murderously at Yami, tugging his blanket back.

"At least I'm not whining about the temperature, you baby," Yami retorted, pulling at his corner of the comforter.

"Spoiled brat." Tug.

"Baby." Tug, tug.

"Spoiled brat." Tug, tug, tug.

"Baby." Tug, tug, tug, tug.

"Spoiled brat!" TUG!

"Baby!" TUG, TUG!

"SPOILED BRAT!!" TUG, TUG, TU--and then the blanked ripped, right down the middle. Bakura looked down at his half, surprised.

"_Oh_! Just wait until I tell Jade what you did to Grandpa's blanket!" Yami exclaimed, a smile splitting his face.

Bakura looked up at him with eyes as round as saucers. "You wouldn't!"

Yami's grin widened. "Wouldn't I? She's gonna make you sleep on the couch for _weeks_! The girl's always threatening to do it anyways."

He started to stand up, but Bakura grabbed his arm. "If you do, I'll tell Jade about the time you lost 'Inuyasha A Feudal Fairy Tale' to me!"

Yami gasped. "You wouldn't! You're not that evil!"

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm not?"

"Why, you little--"

"Hey! Yami! Kura!" Jade called from outside, making Yami stop in mid-sentence. She waved one mittened hand above her head to get their attention.

"WHAT?" Bakura yelled through the window, sitting up and pulling his half of the ripped blanket up to cover his bare chest. (drool Shirtless Bakura...)

"Stop fighting and come outside! It's beautiful!" Suddenly, she disappeared from veiw.

"Jade?!" Bakura leaped up and ran over to the window, pulling it open.

Yugi was laughing maniacally. "HA, HA, HA! Victory is mine!" He was standing over Jade, throwing a snowball into the air and then catching it again. In an instant, he noticed that Bakura had his head out of the window, and threw the snowball at the already cold yami.

Bakura quickly jerked his head back inside the house, slamming the window shut, and shaking snow out of his white hair. "I was _already_ freezing," he mumbled, leaping up the stairs.

Yami heard a croash, and a few muffled curses in ancient Egyptian. But, a few minutes later, Bakura reappeared, dressed to play outside, hopping on one foot, trying to pull his right boot on.

Walking to the front door, Bakura muttered, "Now, it's on."

_Uh-oh!_ Yami thought. _This is bad news for Yugi! Bakura's going to side with Jade, and that'll make it two-against-one--not good odds..._ That's when he decided to help in the snowball war.

More Notes!!: Please, don't kill me for the "Lady or the Tiger" ending. If everybody likes this (and if I get reviews) I'll write another chapter, letting Jade come in more. .


End file.
